Królowie rytmu
Utwór: Królowie rytmu Wykonawca: Peja ---- To ja Peja skurwiel ten pieprzony MC Ja otwieram ceremonie teraz ja opowiem ci Co czuje co myślę i o czym chce rymować Nie można tu udawać pozować czy żartować To podstawowy rytm wbija się do głowy Jestem królem mikrofonu i pękają zasłony Wtedy się obnażam ja i moje rymy Nie ma tutaj pozwy wtedy jestem prawdziwy Uwielbiam recytować prześladuje mnie rytm Zaraz eksploduje wyszukuje jedna z płyt Więc dajemy czadu nie chcemy tracić dupy Szybko i sprawnie składam rymy do kupy Nie zostanie przecież z tyłu nie bój kurwa Nie bój nie bój nie bój Ten kawałek recytacji to materiał na przebój Jestem rąbnięty nieźle pogięty Mój styl jest uliczny mój język zawzięty Dużo recytuje składam zajebiste frazy A że często rzucam mięsem-skurwielu bez urazy Tak po prostu mówię więc i tekst jest rozjebany Niekiedy na koncertach ludzie patrzą jak pawiany Gdy rzucam rymami recytuję niczym skurwiel Uprawiam poezję bo nie jestem zwykłym durniem Peja trudny dzieciak wszyscy mnie tu znają Niektórzy mnie nie lubią niektórzy mnie słuchają Po pierwszej płycie niczym was już nie zachwycę Teraz albo numer dwa wszystko nadal nieźle gra Uderzył nowy rok minęło znów kilka miesięcy Pomysłów w mojej głowie jest naprawdę coraz więcej Mam ciężkie objawy poważne zatrucie Obsesja rytmu coś pod nosem wciąż nucę Potrzeba rymowania potrzeba recytacji Przesłoniła mi wszystko nawet wiję wakacji Odpoczynek nie teraz-wyśpię się w grobie Choć na graniu w kapeli tak niewiele zarobię Yo stuknięte białasy mówię raz i dwa Pieprzony Iceman tak teraz ja Rymuje nie truje polecą kurwy polecą chuje Taki jest mój styl i dobrze się w nim czuje Peja zaczął lecz ja jeszcze nie chcę skończyć Niech muzyka Rap wszystkich nas złączy Połączy ją i nigdy nie rozłączy A jeśli ktoś tego nie chce niech się kurwa odłączy Strzeli sobie w łeb i żywot swój zakończy United Clan ja także ich znam Popieram i pozdrawiam kurwa nie ściemniam wam Było raz i dwa a teraz jest trzy To nie są koszmary to nie są też sny To pieprzony Iceman oraz pierdolony Kid Slums Attack grupa walcząca o byt S L U M S-zapamiętaj to dobrze jeśli jeszcze nie wiesz Atak przez dwa T a na końcu CK Śmierć kurwom pozerom nasza dewiza jest taka Po trzy jest zawsze cztery po cztery pięć i sześć Przekaż wszystkim dookoła naszą wspaniałą wieść że Hip-Hop don't stop bo to nie jest żaden wrak Który zatonie i trafi go szlak Siedem osiem dziewięć no i wreszcie dziesięć Niech wieść o Slums Attack po świecie się rozniesie Jeszcze został nam tutaj trzeci MC Który o grupie Slums Attack coś powiedzieć chce Slums? Slums Attack-o co tutaj chodzi Ja znam kolesi gdy byli jeszcze młodzi Zawsze lubili dobitnie gadać Muzę i rymy do kupy składać Peja i Iceman to dwaj psychole Kochają Lecha wierni kibole Skurwiele wszystkich tutaj znają Co jest dookoła oni total w dupie mają Lecz teraz ja mam mikrofon To ja Grzechu nadaję ton Ze Starej Szkoły się wywodzę Teraz powracam na scenę wychodzę I jeszcze coś do powiedzenia mam I teraz wam pokaz dam Nie jestem gangster nie jestem pener Niejedni uznają to za feler Ale ja to mam w dupie I trzymam się w kupie Kupy nikt nie ruszy A moje teksty płyną z duszy Lubię panienki lubie się bawić Ile ich miałem nie będę się chwalić Bo ja jestem Grzechu rapu as I swoim tekstem pogrąże was Lubię też wypić drugów niw odmawiam Lecz nikogo do niczego nie namawiam I tak mój tekst wolno się ciągnie Lecz jeszcze Peja z giwery i pociągnie Więc końcówka jest taka My to najlepsza paka Schodzimy ze sceny jak żar rozpaleni Krzyki oklaski oto sławy blaski